


Must Be 18 To Enter

by red_crate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blow Jobs, Camboy Stiles Stilinski, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Good Intentions, M/M, Miscommunication, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Danny shrugs. "That's all we can see without crossing the paywall."Jackson chokes. "He gets paid to jerk off?!" So Jackson whips out his credit card and makes a profile so he can buy Stiles's access.





	Must Be 18 To Enter

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warning: Stiles thinks Jackson and Danny are going to use the knowledge they have against him, so he offers sex in exchange for silence. He is not opposed to sex with them (though this is not his POV, meaning we don't have the info first hand), but it's offered under perceived duress.
> 
> This is slightly expanded not-fic. I'm posting via mobile, so ao3 won't let me use tags that are not established (icb "not-fic" isn't an established tag?). I wrote this this morning in a DM to lavenderlotion because I had INTENSE FEELINGS.

 

Danny texting Jackson like "bro, I wanna show you something bc it's uh...well, just don't freak out on me. Just come over." 

Jackson comes over and Danny has him sit down at his laptop and it's definitely a porn website. Danny reaches over and hits the space bar so a video starts playing. It's short, a teaser, and it's this twink dressed in stockings and panties. The twink turns onto his back to show off his ass before sliding down the bed and leaning forward with a coy smile on his lips (but his eyes and nose aren't in frame).

Danny hits the space bar again and is like, "I'm 99% sure that's Stiles. Look," he pulls up the profile picture so it's large enough to see details, and it's the side of the twink's neck bare shoulder and back. There are moles dotted around in a rather familiar way.

Jackson is like, "First of all, you coulda just led with the profile pic? I didn't need to see the porn. Second of all, why do you know what Stiles's mouth looks like?" But it's not as if Jackson doesn't recognise it too.

Danny is like, "The guy talks all the time."

Which, true.

So Jackson is all, "Okay, so the weirdo is doing porn? His dad would die if he found out. There are some really major creeps out there."

Danny says, "What he's doing is illegal. We aren't even seventeen yet. It's underage porn. He could get in major trouble for it."

That makes Jackson pause though because Stiles is annoying, but Jackson doesn't really want anything bad to happen to him. "Maybe it's not even him. He's not stupid."

Danny shrugs. "That's all we can see without crossing the paywall."

Jackson chokes. "He gets paid to jerk off?!" So Jackson whips out his credit card and makes a profile so he can buy Stiles's access.

It give them a library of about 20 videos to watch, and an invitation to his live shows which happen every Tuesday and Thursday afternoons  (conveniently after lacrosse practice).

The first video they click on is Stiles setting up to fuck himself on a suction cup dildo.

And....that's definitely stiles

They watch the video and both of them get turned on. Jackson tries really hard not to touch himself in his pants bc he's not into Stiles. Danny, however, is pressing his hand to himself the whole time, kinda massaging himself without doing anything else.

So they conclude that it's really Stiles. They are shook and confused and hypothesize (after watching a second video just in case) on why he's doing it. Danny warns Jackson not to be a dick about it— not to tell everyone at school because no one deserves that kind of humiliation.

But they do decide that they should maybe talk to Stiles about it. Because it is illegal and he could get in trouble if he was reported or something.

So the next day is a Thursday and after practice, Stiles is clearly in a rush to get out of there. But Danny and Jackson hold him up and Jackson is like "Got some hot plans? Why the rush?" When Stiles tries shouldering away from them, Jackson says quietly, "like fucking yourself with a dildo?"

Danny isn't happy with Jackson's delivery, but it makes Stiles stop and listen. He starts to warn Stiles, but Stiles freaks out and is like "Don't say anything. Please don't tell anyone oh my god. I'll do anything. I'll...I'll suck you both off if you keep your traps shut about this. My dad would flip out."

Jackson stops Danny from correcting Stiles and says, "Fine. My house. 8 o'clock. It better be worth it."

So they are at Jackson's house, and Stiles shows up on time. He sits down on the bed, sort of queasy looking. He asks for reassurance that they haven't and won't tell anyone. They say yes, they promise.

Stiles pulls Danny close first and undoes his jeans before pushing them down. Danny is already hard, and Jackson is probably paying too much attention to the way Stiles licks the precome out of Danny's slit before sucking the head in.

But what else is he gonna focus on, right? As the blow job progresses, Jackson finds himself crowding closer and rubbing himself as he watches. Stiles eventually looks up at him and reaches out tentatively to hold his waist before pulling back to tell him to pull his pants down. 

Danny comes when Stiles sucks him back down, head turning to muffle his moan in Jackson's shoulder. But then he's going to his knees between Stiles's legs. 

"What?" Stiles asks, watching as Danny undoes his jeans and starts tugging them down to reveal his hard cock. 

Danny looks up and says, "Lay back. I wanna suck you while Jackson fucks your face."  
Jackson groans, fisting himself, and says, "Fuck, you have the best ideas."

So Stiles lays back and helps position Jackson over his chest saying, "Uh, just don't go too hard. I haven't done this before." 

And Jackson snorts, guiding his cock towards Stiles mouth. "Don't worry about it."

Stiles moans because Danny is licking at his balls and up his cock so Jackson takes to opportunity to push inside half way. He doesn't shove in hard or too far. He even pulls Stiles arm up so his hand is back on his waist.

"Like this," he pants, hoping Stiles will take the initiative to push him back if Jackson thrusts too hard. But its good and Stiles keeps his teeth out of the way, sucks enthusiastically at the head. The moans he makes around Jackson's cock vibrate down Jackson's length and make everything a hundred percent more intense.

He can hear Danny slurping around Stiles's cock while Stiles is making his own noises. Jackson ends up leaning down to hold himself over Stiles's head and he pulls out to finish jerking off. Cursing the whole time, Jackson finally comes all over Stiles's chin, mouth, and cheek. 

Stiles follows behind, and Jackson knows from the stories that Danny is swallowing him down. A sharp pinch in his ass has Jackson shouting out and an odd zing of pleasure shooting straight to his spent cock.

“What the fuck?” He rolls over, off Stiles to glare at Danny.

Danny shrugs, using Stiles splayed legs to push up off the floor. Crawling up to slump down on Stiles's other side, Danny says, “I've always wanted to do that. And I had the opportunity, so.”

Stiles giggles between them, hand covering his face. “Oh my God.”

Jackson reaches down to run at his ass. It's sore and he’'ll probably have a bruise there for a few days. “Coulda warned me,” he mumbles, surprisingly not pissed as much as he was just really taken off guard.

Danny apologizes, squirming to try and get comfortable. Jackson has a huge bed, but the three of them take up the whole thing. Stiles lifts his head and Danny slips his arm under his neck.

Jackson feels sleepy. He's one of those guys who likes to nap after coming. So he gives into the weirdness of the night and curls against Stiles, hugging his arms to himself before Stiles pulls an arm to wrap around his waist instead.

Sleepily, Jackson says, “You really gotta stop doing the porn. At least until you're eighteen.”

Danny makes an affirmative sound, and Jackson is already drifting off when he feels Stiles's fingers thread through his hair softly. “Gotta help pay the bills somehow.”

“We'll figure something out,” Jackson mumbles before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
